Prince in New Year's Eve
by sasutennaru
Summary: Sasuke akan merayakan malam Tahun Baru bersama teman-temannya. Pada saat yang telah dinantikan, muncul seseorang yang dia anggap 'pangeran' teman baiknya. Special Fic for New Year's Day. Maafkan saia karena telat publishnya. ENJOY IT!


**Prince in New Year's Eve**

Xxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Naru(fem)Sasu

Ket: Naru=16 tahun, Sasu=10 tahun, maybe bit LOLICON

Summary: Sasuke akan merayakan malam Tahun Baru bersama teman-temannya. Pada saat yang telah dinantikan, muncul seseorang yang dia anggap 'pangeran' teman baiknya.

"Ke-kenapa kau kesini? Aku 'kan sudah bilang kau nggak boleh datang!"

Special Fic for New Year's Day. Maafkan saia karena telat publishnya.

ENJOY IT!

Xxxxxxxxx

"Nanti datang ya ke pestaku," ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan kartu undangan pesta kepada teman-temannya ketika pulang sekolah. "Malam ini orangtuaku tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku bisa membuat pesta,"

"Wah, pesta malam Tahun Baru? Di rumahmu? Boleh juga tuh. Aku pasti datang, Sasuke," janji Sakura setelah membaca undangannya.

"Iya, nanti aku akan memakai gaun terbaikku!" seru Ino antusias.

"Hm...aku ada usul, gimana kalau ntar kita tukaran kado? Yah, kadonya jangan terlalu mahal," usul Haku. (A/N: disini Haku itu cewek)

"Ide bagus, Haku. Yah, kalau begitu pasti tambah seru, ya 'kan?" timpal Tenten, diikuti anggukan yang lainnya lalu mereka tertawa-tawa. Dari kejauhan, murid-murid SMA laki-laki tampak sedang memperhatikan gadis-gadis itu.

"Lihat mereka," salah seorang murid berambut cokelat panjang mulai berbicara. "kelihatannya anak-anak SD itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat seru, seperti pesta barangkali,"

"Ya, kenapa kita nggak diundang ya?" tanya seorang lagi yang berambut seperti nanas.

"Neji, Shika, mereka 'kan, anak-anak perempuan. Masih SD lagi. Mana mungkin kita diundang," sangkal seorang murid berparas tampan dan berambut pirang. Kepalan tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Haa...habisnya mereka heboh sekali sih ngomongnya. Pestanya pasti seru," kata Shikamaru sambil menatap langit.

"Iya, lagian aku ingin tahu siapa sih, gadis yang kau sukai diantara mereka itu, Naruto," timpal Neji sambil merangkul temannya yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Ah, berisik kau," Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Neji. Jujur saja, ia tidak mau kedua temannya itu tahu bahwa ia menyukai salah seorang gadis diantara murid-murid SD itu.

Kembali ke pembicaraan murid-murid SD.

"Eh, Sasuke, siapa sih murid SMA yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Sakura, membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup keras tiba-tiba.

"N-nggak ada! Kenapa kau tanya begitu, Sakura?" sangkal Sasuke emosi. Memang, ada gosip beredar di sekolah dan dikatakan bahwa Sasuke menyukai salah seorang murid SMA Konoha, sekolah yang tak jauh dari SD Konoha. Setiap ditanya, Sasuke selalu menyangkal.

"Ayolah, gak apa-apa, bilang aja. Kita 'kan sama-sama cewek," bujuk Ino yang sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan orang yang disukai Sasuke.

"Mm...nanti saja, bye," saat berada di pertigaan, Sasuke berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

Xxxxxxxxx

'Aku nggak boleh membiarkan Sakura tahu...aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menyukainya,' batin Sasuke. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri jalan. Kepalanya tertunduk, seolah mengalami dilema. Sakura adalah salah satu teman baiknya. Mereka sudah berteman baik sejak kelas 1 SD. Dan suatu hari, Sakura menceritakan tentang pujaan hatinya kepada Sasuke.

**-Flashback-**

"Um, Sasuke...kau tahu...Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Sakura, memulai curhatnya dengan Sasuke.

"Tahu, kakak kelas di SMA yang terkenal tampan itu 'kan," jawab Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa, Sakura?"

"Eum...aku...aku menyukainya,"

DEG! "Eh?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Setiap bertemu dengannya membuat jantungku terus berdebar..."

"Kenapa nggak kamu tembak saja dia secepatnya?" usul Sasuke, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia takut Sakura mengetahuinya.

"Tapi aku malu...aku merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mukanya terlihat memerah.

"Ya...aku pun juga merasa begitu...kau butuh waktu untuk mengungkapkannya,"

**-End of Flashback-**

**Sasuke's POV**

Tak! Aku menendang kerikil di depanku dengan kasar. Aku bingung harus berkata apa nanti bila mereka tetap mendesakku. Jujur, aku tak ingin semuanya berantakan. Aku tak mau menghancurkan hati Sakura. "Aah...! Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

" 'Apa yang harus aku katakan?'?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang sangat kukenal. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah itu memang 'dia'. Dan ternyata...memang 'dia'.

"Na-Naruto-senpai?" ucapku tak percaya. Naruto Uzumaki, lelaki pujaan hatiku...berada tepat di hadapanku! Kurasakan jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan saat ia mendekat kearahku.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau punya masalah yang nggak bisa diselesaikan sendirian," kata Naruto seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku ucapkan.

"Bukan urusanmu..." kataku lirih. Aku belum ingin dia tahu soal ini. Kudengar Naruto-senpai menghela nafas.

"Haa~baiklah kalau kau nggak mau bicara," GREP! Aku tersentak saat aku merasakan kehangatan di tangan kananku. Dia menggenggam tanganku!

"Na-Naruto-senpai..."

"Kuantar kau pulang, Sasuke-chan. Nggak baik kalau membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian," oh, sungguh...jantungku berdebar semakin kencang dan pipiku yang semakin merah. Bila aku bukan Uchiha, aku pasti akan melonjak-lonjak karena bahagia. Namun seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah bersikap OOC seperti itu. Jadi yang kuucapkan sekarang adalah, "Arigatou,". Maka, kami pun berjalan pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Ah, seperti sepasang kekasih saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu dimana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto-senpai sambil menoleh kearahku. Semoga saja dia tidak memperhatikan rona pipiku yang semakin memerah. "Di apartemen kecil Konoha. Tiga blok dari sini..." kataku sambil melirik mata safirnya yang indah. Hanya melirik, bukan menatap. Aku masih merasa malu untuk menatap matanya secara langsung.

"Oh...berarti sudah dekat ya..." katanya. Lalu terdiam sesaat. "Hei, kalau kulihat lebih jelas, kau manis juga ya, Sasuke-chan," DEG! Eh? Manis? Aku memandangnya tak percaya. "K-kau...kau bercanda ya? Aku nggak manis...yang pantas disebut manis itu teman-temanku..." ujarku rendah diri. Aku selalu merasa begitu sebab aku tidak pernah mengikuti yang namanya tren. Menurutku, hanya dengan memakai baju yang rapi serta rok yang sederhana dan mandi dua kali sehari saja sudah cukup untukku. Aku memang berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana, namun mampu.

"Hahaha...aku nggak bercanda, Sasuke-chan. Aku serius. Kamu itu manis banget!" sepertinya dia memang tidak bercanda, dan itu membuatku tambah gugup. Bayangkan kalau kau bertemu dengan laki-laki yang kau suka lalu dia mengatakan kalau kau manis, mungkin kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

"Sasuke-chan nanti mau buat pesta ya?" Naruto-senpai melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup menambah kegugupanku. "Aku boleh datang ke pestamu nggak?" hah? Yang benar? Dia mau datang?

"Maaf, tapi pesta ini hanya untuk gadis-gadis sepertiku, jadi kau nggak boleh datang," sebenarnya berat juga mengatakannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku sudah berjanji pada teman-temanku untuk tidak mengundang teman laki-laki yang kerjanya hanya merusak pesta saja.

"Haa...begitu ya," Naruto-senpai menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. Duh, wajahnya itu benar-benar...memukau. Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata kami sudah melewati apartemen tempat aku tinggal. Aku buru-buru berhenti.

"Hei! Kita kelewatan satu blok dari apartemenku!" seruku lalu bergegas kembali ke apartemen. Sebelum menghilang di belokan, aku melambaikan tanganku pada Naruto-senpai.

"Arigatou, Naruto-senpai!"

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Xxxxxxxxx

'Ah, senangnya! Dia mengantarkan aku pulang!' teriak Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil melompat ke tempat tidur. Ia merasa sangat beruntung sekarang. Setahunya Naruto tidak pernah mengajak gadis lain untuk pulang bersama. Gadis itu benar-benar bertingkah tidak seperti Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Hm, sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan tempatnya. Pestanya 'kan mulai jam 9," gumamnya lalu melihat jam dinding kamarnya. Jam 6 lebih 16 menit. Masih ada banyak waktu untuknya, namun ia tak mau berleha-leha. "Aku mau bikin cake cokelat saja," katanya lalu mengeluarkan semua bahan dan alatnya dari lemari dapur dan mulai bekerja membuat cake. Walau kini dapurnya kotor karena tumpahan tepung dan cairan telur, ia berhasil menyelesaikan adonan kuenya. Kemudian adonan tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam oven. 'Semoga hasilnya bagus!' harapnya dalam hati. Setelah membersihkan dapur, ia pun membersihkan ruang makan dan menata meja. Tak lupa ia menghias seisi ruangan dengan hiasan-hiasan kertas warna-warni.

"Selesai!" seru gadis manis itu sambil mengelap peluhnya dengan tangan. Ia merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya itu. "Nah, sekarang tinggal mandi dan menunggu teman-teman,"

Xxxxxxxxx

-beberapa menit kemudian-

"Ah, segarnya..." katanya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu ia pun mengenakan baju terbaiknya dan keluar kamar. Saat itu, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. KRIINGGG!

CKLAK! "Halo, dengan kediaman Uchiha disini," Sasuke langsung mengangkat telepon.

"Halo, Sasuke. Ini aku, Ino," kata Ino dari seberang telepon.

"Ah, Ino. Ada apa?"

"Begini, err...aku...nggak bisa datang ke pestamu. Hari ini banyak sekali ada pesanan buket bunga jadi aku harus membantu orangtuaku di kios. Maaf ya..." DEG! Sasuke tersentak.

"A-ah...begitu...ya sudah...tak apa. Kalau begitu kamu bantu aja orangtuamu. Dah..." TUK! Gadis itu langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Sebenarnya ia kecewa juga karena Ino tak datang, karena ia sudah menganggap Ino sebagai pemeriah suasana. 'Tak apa, 'kan masih ada Sakura dan lainnya...mereka pasti datang...' hiburnya. Namun ternyata apa yang sudah diharapkan pun akhirnya pupus juga.

"Sasuke-chan, maaf ya...aku harus menengok nenekku di desa,"

"Maaf, ibuku mengajakku pergi ke Hoshigakure. Lain kali saja ya..."

"Sasuke, maafkan aku ya...ayahku mengajakku makan sekeluarga di restoran,"

TUK! Tangan halus itu menaruh gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya. Wajah yang tadinya riang kini kelabu bagai awan mendung. Sasuke menatap keluar jendela. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu segera menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Jangan menangis, Sasuke. Sakura pasti datang...pasti," detik demi detik, menit demi menit berlalu. Namun belum ada satu orang pun yang datang. Sasuke melirik jam dinding. Pukul 7.36 malam. "Sakura lama sekali..." gumamnya sambil menatap orang-orang yang tengah bersuka cita merayakan malam Tahun Baru bersama keluarganya dari kaca jendela. Sasuke menggenggam kadonya yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya dengan penuh kekesalan. Air matanya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Seandainya Itachi ada disini, mungkin dia akan merasa lebih baik. Sayangnya, Itachi dimutasi ke luar kota beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kotanya sangat jauh dari Konoha. Apalagi sekarang salju sedang turun bak hujan gerimis.

Merayakan malam Tahun Baru sendirian...sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

TING! TONG! Terdengar suara bel pintu. Dengan harapan yang masih tersisa, Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya sambil buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Selamat da-!" Sasuke terkejut melihat sosok di hadapannya. Itu bukan Sakura. Tapi...

"Hai, Sasuke-chan," sapa sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Di mata Sasuke, Naruto tampak seperti 'peri Natal' dalam wujud manusia yang terbalut dalam baju hangat. Ya, dia tampak seperti 'peri Natal' di malam Tahun Baru.

"Ke-kenapa kau kesini? Aku 'kan sudah bilang kau nggak boleh datang!" seru Sasuke tak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Aku nggak ingat tuh. Yang jelas sekarang kau kesepian 'kan? Aku datang untuk menemanimu dan merayakan malam Tahun Baru bersamamu," kata Naruto. Dia terlihat sangat bersahaja. Wajah cantik Sasuke mulai dihiasi warna merah sekarang. Bukan karena udara diluar yang sangat dingin, akan tetapi karena kini jarak diantara mereka yang sangat dekat. Berhadapan langsung satu sama lain. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...arigatou. Kau benar, aku membutuhkan teman untuk kuajak merayakan malam yang sangat spesial ini," katanya lalu mengajak pemuda berambut secerah matahari itu masuk. "Aku baru selesai memanggang kue. Dan aku nggak yakin rasanya bakalan enak," kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan loyang berisi kue yang baru saja matang dari oven. Kemudian ia menempatkan kue itu diatas piring besar lalu memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Sepertinya enak," ujar Naruto lalu mencomot salah satu bagian kue itu. Tak peduli dengan panas kuenya. "Hm, lumayan juga. Ternyata kau bisa bikin kue yang enak," pujinya setelah memakan habis kuenya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tampak senang. Tak sia-sia dia membuatnya. Kemudian mereka menikmati kue itu berdua ditemani dengan dua cangkir teh melati yang sudah Sasuke sediakan sebelumnya.

"Oh ya," Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya. "Ini, aku ada kado untuk acaramu," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado kecil di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tertegun. Padahal Naruto baru saja tahu kalau ia mengadakan pesta.

"Boleh kubuka sekarang?" tanya gadis itu. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke membuka bungkus kado itu. "Wah, boneka kelinci yang lucu! Persis seperti kesukaanku! Makasih, Naruto-senpai!" seru Sasuke gembira. Baginya, boneka kelinci adalah boneka yang sangat manis selain boneka seperti boneka beruang. "Ah, aku juga punya kado untukmu. Terimalah!" ujarnya seraya memberikan kado miliknya kepada Naruto. Ia lupa tentang isi kadonya itu.

"Makasih," kata Naruto lalu membuka kadonya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat isi kado Sasuke. Sepasang kalung berwarna perak dengan liontin beruang imut yang masing-masing membawa hati separuh. Mukanya sedikit merona. "Sa-Sasuke-chan...apa kau sungguh-sungguh memberikan ini padaku? Maksudku...kalung couple ini?" Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan boneka kelincinya, menatap kearah Naruto.

"Apa maksud-!" Sasuke membelalakan kedua matanya. Astaga, kenapa begini? Padahal dia bermaksud memberikannya pada Sakura bila sahabatnya itu berhasil menembak Naruto. Ia mulai blingsatan, tak tahu harus bilang apa. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. "A-ah! Itu...itu untuk temanku! Dia itu mau menembak Naruto-senpai, lalu...ups!" gadis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri. Benar-benar ketahuan.

"Lalu apa? Kau mau dia yang memberikan kalung ini padaku? Hahaha..." Naruto mendekatkan kursinya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke semakin gugup. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar kencang sekali.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Sasu-chan. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan perasaanmu di depan seorang lelaki. Karena, semua itu pasti akan ketahuan. Kau menyukaiku 'kan?" ucap Naruto to the point, mengena sekali ke hati Sasuke. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu pun menunduk. Ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"A-aku..." Sasuke mulai bicara, namun kata-katanya ia biarkan menggantung.

"Katakan saja, Sasuke," Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Sasuke. "Kau ini manis sekali kalau sedang blushing," katanya dengan senyum khas miliknya, lalu terkekeh. "Kalau kau nggak mau bicara duluan, aku yang akan bicara sekarang," pemuda pirang itu pun mengelus rambut halus Sasuke.

"Aku nggak menyukaimu," BLAR! Hancur sudah tembok harapan yang sudah Sasuke bangun dengan susah payah. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan rasa terkejut yang sudah tak bisa dibendung oleh seorang Uchiha sepertinya. Benarkah? Benarkah dia tidak menyukaiku? Sasuke hendak beranjak dari duduknya, namun Naruto segera menahannya. "Tunggu, aku belum selesai!"

"Apanya yang belum selesai? Kau sudah bilang kalau kau nggak menyukaiku jadi nggak ada gunanya juga aku keluarkan semua isi hatiku padamu!" air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Butiran-butiran asin bak kristal itu mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya. Naruto menghela nafas. Sungguh sangat mudah menebak perasaannya saat itu.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sasuke-chan. Aku memang nggak menyukaimu, tapi..." Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Alhasil gadis itu kembali menatapnya. Dengan lembut, Naruto menggenggam erat tangan halus gadis itu. Merasa tak ada perlawanan dari Sasuke, ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...aku mencintaimu, Sasu-chan," Sasuke terpana. Mukanya semakin merah. 'I-ini...ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Naruto-senpai menyatakan cintanya padaku!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Betapa tidak, ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari 'sang pangeran mimpi'nya. Pangeran yang selalu ada dalam mimpi dan juga bayang-bayangnya. Sungguh, ia mau menangis bahagia atau tersenyum pahit, mengingat Sakura sahabatnya juga mencintai Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menerimaku tidak?" tanya Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Sasuke masih diam. Pikirannya kalut, antara mau menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia masih menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing melalui sudut matanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa berdansa?" pertanyaan Naruto tadi membuat Sasuke mendongak sambil menatap heran padanya. Kenapa Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya?

"Sedikit...terakhir aku belajar berdansa saat aku masih kelas 3," jawab Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang tak begitu menyukai dansa. Ia lebih senang untuk melakukan hal-hal lain seperti belajar misalnya.

"Oh..." Naruto meng-oh-kan saja. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berdansa. Pemutar piringan hitam itu masih berfungsi 'kan?" pemuda pirang itu menunjuk sebuah mesin pemutar piringan hitam yang terlihat kuno diatas meja ruang keluarga. Sasuke mengangguk. "Piringan hitamnya juga masih bisa digunakan," katanya. Naruto pun segera mengambil sebuah piringan hitam dan memutarnya di mesin itu. Alunan nada yang merdu memenuhi ruangan. Sasuke terpaku sejenak saat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Would you like to dance with me, princess?" ajak Naruto seolah-olah dia adalah seorang pangeran yang mengajak seorang putri untuk berdansa. Sasuke terkesiap, namun ia menerima uluran tangan pemuda pirang itu. Mereka pun mulai berdansa diiringi nada-nada indah dari piringan hitam. Sasuke menikmati setiap irama maupun gerakannya. Maju, mundur, berputar, semuanya dilakukan dengan indah oleh mereka.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Sasu-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini Sasuke memantapkan hatinya untuk menjawab. Ya, perasaan ini tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi olehnya.

"Ya, aku menerimamu, Naruto-senpai," Sasuke tersenyum. Ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Naruto pun membalas senyumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau nggak menjawab langsung?" tanyanya di tengah-tengah dansa. Sasuke sudah menduga Naruto akan bertanya seperti ini. "Masalahnya karena Sakura...dia juga menyukaimu, senpai," kata gadis berambut hitam itu. Naruto tertegun. Memang Sasuke bukan seorang yang egois. Ia lebih memikirkan perasaan temannya ketimbang diri sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar telah merebut hatinya.

"Kalau soal itu biar aku saja yang mengatakannya. Dia pasti mengerti dan kau nggak perlu merasa bersalah karena itu," kata Naruto. Sasuke merasa lega sekarang. Ia yakin dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

SIUUTT! DUAAR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan. Sasuke segera menyibak tirai dan membuka jendela. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat bunga-bunga api menari-nari di langit malam.

"Cantiknya..." kata Sasuke. Naruto pun menghampirinya. "Kayak kamu ya," godanya. Sasuke merenggut, namun mukanya malah semakin terlihat manis di mata safir Naruto.

"Uuh, memang aku ini kembang api?" sungutnya. Naruto tertawa. "Dasar, tentu saja tidak! Maksudku kamu cantik seperti kerlap-kerlip kembang api itu," lalu dia menunjuk kearah kembang api yang baru saja meledak. Sasuke terpaku. Pemuda pirang itu pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Happy New Year, my princess," katanya. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati wajah rupawan itu berada tepat di depannya. Ia tersenyum manis saat bibir pemuda itu menyentuh dahinya.

"Shinen Omedatou mo, watashi no oujisama," Sasuke pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher pemuda tinggi itu.

Malam Tahun Baru, malam dimana kedua cinta mereka bersatu.

**OWARI**

**Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa~~~! –nangis lebay- Fiuh, padahal ini seharusnya fic buat hari Natal. Tapi karena pas bulan Desember lalu nggak sempat publish, jadinya terpaksa deh diganti judul en settingnya. Ini merupakan fic pertama saia di tahun 2011 ^^.**

**Gimana? Apakah ada unsur lolicon? Sasuke-nya terlihat OOC ya?**

**Buat readers di seluruh dunia saia ucapkan SHINEN OMEDATOU 2011 atau HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011!**

**Mind to give review?**


End file.
